I'm with you
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Como cada día Silver sale el primero y mira a todos salir, pero no como siempre suele pasar lo mismo. SoulSilverShipping


Que conste que esta es mi primera historia de Pokémon, es un UA (Universo Alterno, yey~) Y bueno, quizás OC, y no sé x3 espero que disfruten.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Estaba solo apoyado cerca de la salida de su clase, como una de tantas fue expulsado junto con Gold por motivos que desconocía, pero según Gold, era por armar jaleo, cosa que él dudaba de sí mismo.

Esa era la última clase, así que esperaría para poder entrar, coger sus cosas e irse como siempre, así que así pasó, sonó el timbre, el pelirrojo recogió sus cosas y se fue. Como de costumbre fue el primero en salir, así que se quedó apoyado en la pared cerca de la salida del edificio. Allí lograba ver como todos sus amigos y conocidos se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas -o así lo denominaba él- y se iban.

Vio a Red junto a Yellow salir hablando de un peluche amarillo que querían conseguir por vete tú a saber por qué, pero allí iban, los dos felices, Silver se fijó que iban de la mano, sonrió y apartó la vista.

Hacía tiempo que sabía las intenciones de cada amigo suyo, no porque se lo contaran, no, si no porque se les veía hasta en las distintas regiones. Aun sintiéndose un poco solo por ello, sonreía porque ellos encontrasen aquella persona que les llenara.

A los siguientes que vio pasar fueron a Ruby y a Sapphire, más bien corriendo porque la chica quería quitarle el gorro al de ojos rojos. Se les veía felices ya que, gracias a unas palabras con Gold, pudo enterarse de que llevaban saliendo desde hace meses, pero seguían siendo como amigos jugando. Detrás de ellos les seguían un Wally y un Emerald apresurados de no perderlos.

Silver miró al cielo, Ruby y Sapphire se conocían desde hace mucho, y eso era lo que le molestaba a Silver, él también hubiera querido que alguien así hubiera estado con él desde muy pequeño, a excepción de su prima Blue nadie más estuvo con él, y eso le hacía entristecer a veces, pero aun así él ya no era tan sensible y llorón como antes, supo madurar y no necesitar esa clase de cosas, o al menos lo pensaba.

Volvió a mirar hacia la salida y vio como Blue, su querida prima, iba hablando junto a Green, un chico de su clase, sobre algún tema que habrían aprendido en clase. Blue sonrió y Green se sonrojó ligeramente, cosa que Blue no alcanzó a ver, pero Silver si, así que solo pudo suspirar.

Esos dos se llevaban _demasiado_ bien, y no quería que nadie hiciera daño a su prima, no lo consentiría. Pero un buen amigo suyo lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

-Hey, ¿vienes? –Dijo Gold señalando a Crystal que le señalaba el camino de vuelta a casa.

-No, quiero quedarme un poco más aquí. – Susurró él, Gold se encogió de hombros y, tomando a Crystal de la mano, se fueron hacia sus hogares.

El chico perdió la mirada cuando las manos de ambos se cruzaron, y se quedó ahí parado, mirando al horizonte hasta que toda la gente acabó saliendo de allí. Él se sentó en el suelo, aun apoyado en la pared, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento meciera un poco su cabello.

-¿No vuelves a casa? –Preguntó una voz sentándose a su lado.

-No. –Susurró él, aun sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – Susurró la dueña de la voz.

-Sí. –Dijo él –Es solo que, a veces la gente se suele sentir sola. –Contestó abriendo los ojos y mirándola, junto a él se encontraba Kotone, una chica de su clase que conocía de bastantes años, muy parecida a Crystal salvo que ésta era castaña con los ojos marrones claros. Ellos eran amigos aunque no hablaran mucho, reían y a veces coincidían ya que vivían cerca.

-Entiendo… -Susurró ella, un poco desilusionada por la respuesta, pero aun así no perdió la sonrisa. Él se levantó, cuando ella le fue a imitar vio una mano. Sonrió y dejó que le ayudara con la mano a levantarse. Silver comenzó a andar, como cada día, Kotone lo vio marchar, hasta que, las piernas de ella, corrieron tras él y frenaron su marcha.

-Quiero enseñarte algo. –Susurró cerca de él.

-Está bien. – Dijo él dejándose llevar por la chica de las coletas.

Ella prácticamente tiró de él hasta un pequeño parque lleno de flores recién florecidas, él solo sonrió por el acto y la miró, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era muy amplia debido a la belleza de aquel paisaje. Silver volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo el viento, pero algo más sintió aquella vez, unos brazos le habían rodeado delicadamente, él sabiendo lo que había pasado, con sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la chica, abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Ella lo miró, sonrojada, y antes de que él pudiera abrir los ojos aprovechó en darle un pequeño y delicado beso en los labios, la chica se apartó enseguida por vergüenza, pero él aprovechó la confusión para volver a juntar los labios de la chica con los de él, esta vez más intenso, pudiendo saborear el dulce sabor del otro.

Después de unos segundos se separaron, la chica sonrojada y el chico un poco más leve, pero también sonrojado. Sin decir palabra comenzaron a andar dirección a su casa. La castaña abrazó el brazo del pelirrojo, y éste cogió su mano aferrándola con la de él.

-No estás solo. –Susurró ella. – Estoy contigo. –Dijo con un hilo de voz alcanzado a ser escuchado por el pelirrojo.

Él solo sonrió y agarró más fuerte la mano de Kotone, porque en verdad nunca había estado solo, _ella había estado con él siempre._


End file.
